una historia de cascabeles
by fanfic designer
Summary: Una antigua tradición de los Fuuchoin ha sido descubierta por Kazuki unade mas de 500 años,ese dia el último antes de la temporada de invierno se cumpliará la fecha para ese acontecimiento acepatarás el cascabel? Juubei/Kazuki yaoi one-shot lea


**Hola , saludos .. como estáis como les prometí he vuelto .. otro one-shot .. Juubei/Kazuki , jojo capitulo único espero les guste es demasiado cursi para mi gusto n///nUpero así salió así que mi advertencia seria que si son diabéticos mejor no lo lean se paso de empalagoso XXD . jajajaja dedicado a mi amiga **_**Agus-chan y ChiyoAsakura**_** .. quien me motivo a hacer otro one-shot . **

**Espero les guste.**

**Disclaimer: **GB no me pertenece s propiedad exclusiva de sus creadores .. umm mala suerte para mi .. TxT en fin .. este es mi fic uy al menos aquí haré muchas cosas con mis personajes favoritos así que los tomare prestados por algún rato jojo.

**Notas: **este fic tiene mucho que ver con el capítulo 9 de la serie H2O Footprints in the sand , si pueden verla será una buena referencia para que entendáis algunas cosas , esta serie está muy buena aprovecho para recomendárselas . Esto contiene Yaoi si no te gusta no leas advertidosestáis!!! Lo que contiene "*" tiene su nota a pie de página al final del fic .

Sin más que agregar al fic…

**Una historia de Cascabeles.. un amor de 500 años **

Kazuki estaba revisando algunos papeles viejos y amarillentos , los había encontrado en un viejo cofre de madera en el desván , eran escritos antiguos de la Escuela Fuuchoin , desde el descubrimiento de aquellos papeles , los había leído y releído como un millón de veces , había algunos que realmente habían llamado su atención , algunos eran sobra la historia y las costumbres del antiguo pueblo de los Fuuchoin un antiguo clan otros hablaba sobre las técnicas milenarias de la escuela , técnicas que el manejaba y conocía a la perfección , otras hablaban de los Kakei , lo leyó despacio , hablaba de el primer Kakei que había llegado a la aldea y de esa tradición de convertirse en los médicos y protectores de los Fuuchoin , habían otros pergaminos que contenían calendarios de festividad y actividades religiosa que realizaba los Fuuchoin en los templos .

-el festival de la entrega de cascabeles? –Kazuki pasó sus dedos sobre aquellos manuscritos , escritos con la tinta gastada una caligrafía impecable . Sonrió para si .. era la caligrafía de sus ancestros de sus tatarabuelos quizás .. o más atrás ..

-"en que consistirá este festival?"-se puso a revisar el escrito y a medida que leía , sus mejillas se coloreaban ligeramente , y no podía parar de leer sus ojos caobas paseaban rápidamente sobre las palabras , de arriba abajo y de nuevo arriba* . Cuando terminó de leer tenía una sonrisa boba en los labios y las mejillas muy ruborizadas .

-así que ellos lo sabían, ahora comprendo" .. -sentía el corazón latiéndole desbocadamente en el pecho .

Retiró con cuidado sus dos cascabeles dorados de su cabello , eran además de sus armas .. un símbolo .. de algo hermoso –los vió con curiosidad y con dulzura , y volvió a colocarlos en su lugar en su cinta de cabello .

Esa tarde fue a la Fortaleza Ilimitada con paso seguro , estaba dispuesto a hablar con Juubei , esperarlo hasta que terminara sus trabajo con MacubeX. Necesitaba decirle algo muy importante de lo que había descubierto en los manuscritos , solo pensar en lo que haría y lo hacía ponerse muy nervioso .

-Espero Juubei salga rápido … antes que me arrepienta o me muera de nervios –se dijo con una sonrisa , las mejillas se les volvían a colorear. Se sentó en el suelo cerca de la puerta de acceso donde permanecían los hermanos Kakei y el geniecillo de los pisos bajos.

Después de un rato de estar esperando las puertas se abrieron y Juubei y Emishi salieron de la habitación , la pesada puerta de hierro se cerraron tras de ellos , hubiera deseado que Juubie hubiera estado solo pero para mala suerte estaba en compañía y no cualquier compañía sino ni más ni menos que del rey de los malos chistes, el bromista de la sangre fresca .

-hmm Juubei

-hola Kazuki-Juubei se alegró de ver a su amigo peli-largo allí esperándole pero trató de disimularlo pues no estaba solos

-ahh Kazuki!! Que tal como estas!! ¿quieres oír mi último gran chiste?-ofreció Emishi con cara graciosa

-hmm .. no .. no lo creo Emishi gracias

-ohh que lindo viniste por tu amigo Juubei?-le preguntó el bromista con tono un poco pícaro

-Emishi!!! –las mejillas de los ambos chicos se pusieron color tomate

-jajaja nos vemos Juubei , adiós Kazuki , hasta otro día ..a jajaja –se alejó el bromista riendo como maniático mientras se limpiaba sus gafas extravagantes con la orilla de la camisa .

-Emishi siempre es tan insoportablemente fastidioso .. –Los dos se quedaron silenciosos , Kazuki estaba nervioso , y al parecer le trasmitía (le contagiaba) ese nerviosismo por que ahora Juubei estaba ruborizado también .

-vamos .. porque no vamos por un té frío? . –Kazuki quería sacar a Juubei de la fortaleza quería hablar con él en un lugar menos sombrío que la Fortaleza a aun lugar .. más como para .. ¿una cita?

-un té frio?

Una vez Kazuki logró sacar Juubei de la Fortaleza , caminaron unas cuadras más hasta un café cercano .

-te invitó lo que quieras .. yo me muero por un té frio –dijo el maestro de las cuerdas con una sonrisa

-ohh en serio? Hmm . gracias .. yo también quiero un té frio

Se sentaron en unas de las mesas del jardín pues estaba haciendo calor y dentro había mucha gente , y Kazuki quería un lugar tranquilo y privado para lo que tenía que decirle a Juubei .

-aquí están sus bebidas , les ofrezco algún postre para acompañar?

-ohh por mi así está bien . y tu Juubei?

-hm.. no , creo que solo té está bien

-de acuerdo buen provecho, si necesitan algo mas no duden en avisarme –el mesero se alejó dejándolos a solas por fin , los vasos llenos de refrescante y espumante té helado , el vidrio estaba sudado por lo frio de la bebida en contraste con el cálido ambiente , las gotitas se resbalaban provocativamente hasta la base del vaso cristalino .

-estuve leyendo unos manuscritos de los Fuuchoin que encontré ..

-¿los pergaminos?–preguntó Juubei dándole un sorbo a su té

-si ..

-hmm allí están descritas todas las técnicas de la escuela Fuuchoin verdad?

-sí , pero también hay otros datos interesantes sobre historia y las costumbres del clan , de festividades especiales y demás cosas ,,.. también menciona a los Kakei , al primer Kakei que llego a la aldea .. algún antepasado tuyo –le dijo con una sonrisa

-wow!!! Hace más de 500 años cierto?

-y sabes que mas decía ese manuscrito? habla de un festival especial .. –Kazuki hizo una pausa un poco dramática las mejillas volvieron a colorearse sutilmente .. era el momento ,de pronto vio como Juubei dejaba de beber de su té helado y se concentraba en verle muy detenidamente toda la cara se le coloreó de rubí .

-Kazuki ..

-hm – Kazuki estaba muy nervioso porque de pronto Juubei se le quedaba viendo así?

-y tu otro cascabel?

-Ahh .. eso pues –no podía creer que se fijara en ese detalle , solo llevaba un cascabel.. ahora era la oportunidad de explicarse

-…

-y el otro cascabel?-Juubei seguía viendo Kazuki pero se fijó como las mejillas de este habían enrojecido notoriamente de todas formas se hizo el disimulado.

-ahh sobre eso .. lo del otro cascabel .. es parte de lo que descubrí en el manuscrito y que quería contarte .

Ya atardecía , Juubei tenía el corazón agitado por la curiosidad y del nerviosismo a Kazuki le gustaba ponerle desasido drama a las cosas y le había dicho que solo le contaría del asunto del cascabel hasta que salieran del café .

Así que se fueron a un parque cercano , donde había una iglesia , claro que era una iglesia antigua y hacia tiempo estaba cerrada , estaba abandonada , una iglesia católica no muy común de ver por esos lares con una cúpula vieja y agrietada y las paredes y columnas polvorientas, mohosas y llenas de hollín .

Pero en contraste con esta iglesia antigua , había un hermoso parque al que no llegaba mucha gente un pequeño parquecillo con algunos juegos infantiles , unas bancas y una fuente muy hermosa al centro , las luces de los pequeños faros alrededor de perímetro comenzaron a encenderse conforme la luz de sol se despedía con sus últimos rayos .

-anda Kazuki , ¿Qué es todo este misterio? Dime ya de que se trata lo de los cascabeles –le dijo su amigo mientras se sentaban en unas de las bancas.

-jejej estas impaciente Juubei , mira te lo relataré .. –tragó saliva

-adelante te escucho ya esperé demasiado dijo divertido

-jeje bueno , bueno , los manuscritos hablaban de una antigua tradición , un festival que se celebraban en la aldea Fuuchoin cada año al final del verano antes de las primeras lluvias del año . En este festival , todos los Fuuchoin expertos en la técnica de los hilos y que tenían como armas los legendarios y antiguos cascabeles que aun hasta mi generación se siguieron usando , los utilizaban en este festival para algo muy diferente de luchar , tenía otro propósito .

-un propósito diferente al de la batalla?

-así es, como sabes los cascabeles de la técnica Fuuchoin son solo dos … pero porque son dos? Algunas vez te habías preguntado?

-hmm .. no para nada ni siquiera me había pasado por la cabeza hasta ahora que lo mencionas

-yo tampoco había reparado en eso hasta que leí el pergamino detenidamente .. sabes en el pergamino relata .. una historia de amor –Kazuki bajó la mirada apenado y continuo relatando con vos más baja .. -una relación de amor entre un Fuuchoin y un Kakei hace mas 500 años , en ese festival si eras un Fuuhcoin entregabas uno de tus cascabeles a la persona amada como un símbolo de tu amor , si esa persona aceptaba el cascabel y se lo colgaba en la muñeca con una cinta roja entonces significaba que te correspondía y que sería tu compañero de toda la vida , era como un tipo de matrimonio muy especial en ese día especial .. mi madre no tenia los dos cascabeles .. seguramente le dio uno a mi padre .. ahora entiendo porque la técnica Fuuchoin en los pergaminos .. puede usarse todas y cada uno de las técnicas tanto ofensivas como defensivas , solo utilizando un solo cascabel .. –Kazuki tragó saliva de nuevo las mejillas muy rosadas -Juubei ..

-para ese momento los dos chicos estaba tímidos y nerviosos , Juubei ya había entendido todo y sonrío a con dulzura y alegría las mejillas muy coloradas

-Kazuki ..

-Juubei hoy según el calendario Fuuchoin es el día del festival del cascabel .. por eso … -la vos de Kazuki se quebró

Kazuki sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un cascabel atado a una cinta roja , uno de los cascabeles dorados que pendían de su cabello , y que contenía los hilos de la técnica Fuuchoin los ojos de Juubei se abrieron grandes .. las mejillas completamente rojas , y no sabía que decir , vio el titilante y brilloso cascabel frente a él con el viento las vibraciones hacían un suave sonido , el cascabel que Kazuki tenía en su cabello también tintinaba . Juubei le sonrió amplió , le hizo subir la mirada y sus ojos se encantaron .. ahora todo tenía sentido todo ese misterio , esa espera , era porque Kazuki estaban nervioso estaba tratando de declarársele , su dulce Kazuki quería expresar lo que sentía por él y era correspondido .

-acepto este cascabel ..-Tomó el cascabel entre sus manos y le dio un suave beso al brillante y ahora simbólico objeto.

-Juubei?

-me lo atas a la muñeca por favor , estoy nervioso y mis dedos son torpes –le dijo sin abandonar esa sonrisa enorme y sincera , Kazuki sonrió feliz más que feliz su corazón saltaba de felicidad , ató con cuidado el cascabel a la mano de Juubei y se quedaron en silencio , ya las primeras estrellas empezaban a aparecer en el firmamento .

Fue un momento maravilloso y mágico , poco a poco sin decirse nada sus rostros se acercaron hasta que se unieron un suave beso , los labios probándose tímidamente , se dejaron llevar por la sensación del beso , suave y sublime , casto dulce y lleno de promesas. Las fuertes manos de Juubei tomaban el suave y ruborizado rostro de Kazuki acunando sus mejillas cálidas , los ojos cerrados , y un mar de sensaciones poco a poco el aire escaseaba y solo porque necesitaban respirar de nuevo tuvieron que separase un poco abruptamente , ambos con los rostros ruborizados pro la emoción de aquel beso .

-gracias .. Juubei ..

-gracias a ti .. significa mucho ..

-…

-Kazuki .. sabes .. ahora que lo pienso .. fueron un Fuuchoin y un Kakei los primeros en declararse su amor por medio de los cascabeles en ese festival .. y ahora nosotros 500 años después .. repetimos esta tradición

-si .. justo ahora que yo soy el ultimo Fuuchoin –dijo con un suspiro

-y yo y mi hermana probablemente los últimos Kakei

-es verdad..

-sabes qué significa? .. que los Fuuchoin y los Kakei siempre estuvieron destinados a estar juntos a amarse y a cuidarse unos de otros como nosotros ahora ..

-Juubei

Se sonrieron con timidez y felicidad , se quedaron allí viendo el cielo llenarse de estrellas el aire fresco parecía húmedo .

-qué fecha es hoy?-preguntó Juubei de pronto

-7 de mayo *

-es verdad .. ese festival se realizaba antes del inverno ,por acá pronto empezaran la primeras lluvias .. no olvidaré esta fecha Kazuki ..

-ni yo tampoco

Su labios volvieron a unirse en otro beso necesitado y cálido , Kazuki se abrazó tímidamente al cuello de su médico y protector , profundizaron el beso , sus lenguas se probaron en una danza de amor , se separaron apenados un hilillo de saliva resbala por la comisura de los labios de ambos , Kazuki se apresuró a limpiar la saliva con su mano y Juubei también se rieron divertidos de la situación. .

-no me lo quitaré nunca-dijo Juubei mientas observaba el cascabel , -a menos que algún día tuvieras una batalla muy importante entones te lo daré , pero después de esa batalla ,que seguro ganaras , me lo tendrás que devolver de acuerdo?-le dijo guiñándole un ojo a lo que Kazuki se ruborizó mucho

- oh .. Juubei..de acuerdo jeje

-Trato? Me lo prometes?

-te lo prometo

Sellaron esa promesa con otro beso , del cual siguieron muchos más

-nunca me iré de tu lado , estaremos juntos

-si , por siempre Juubei , quiero estar contigo-se quedaron abrazados bajo las estrellas de la noche y las luces tenues de los faros.

Esa noche la oscuridad bajo la luna llena los amantes se confundían entre besos y caricias .

.. Al día siguiente en la cuidad de Shinjuku se dejó venir una fuerte lluvia , la primera de la temporada .

**---Fin ---**

*La escritura japonesa es de arriba abajo al contrario de la occidental que es izquierda a derecha por eso sus ojos iba de arriba a bajo al leer y no de derecha a izquierda .

*7 de mayo es la fecha en que publique el fic , la fecha real pero para muchos países latinoamericanos no sé si será igual en Europa y Asia , las lluvias empieza en el mes de mayo el quinto mes del año .

**Pues bien como les había dicho a inicio está un poco cursi u///uU , jojo espero les haya gustado , y me dejen sus comentarios gracias de nuevo a **_**Agus –chan**_** por tus reviews en otros fics y a **_**Chiyo Asakura**_** por tu apoyo . **

**Se cuidan y hasta el siguiente .. **

**Chao!!! **


End file.
